Fanon:Savage Fish Part 1
The Beginning I have separated from the Wiki tribe and had been traveling by myself to get some practice and learn by myself. To get the full experience I went out with only a tool hammer. I regretted going into the desert but I just sighed and continued on. I needed to get to the river to collect water and started to trudge through the rocky soil. It wouldn’t take me that long to get to the river, but it would take time. I started on my journey and soon came across a pack of wolves which was strange since they usually don’t travel in packs. I walked towards them and they turned to stare at me. I ran towards them with my tool hammer at the ready. Undeterred the wolves came at me; I swung left and right smashing my hammer into their snarling grey faces. They yelped but kept coming. They landed several claws on me, and I started to become sluggish. I was finally doing some damage to the annoying beasts, and the Wolves fell to the ground. I skinned the corpses and ate the much-needed food and felt a lot better, and I continued on my journey. Not long after I came across a small town. There were kids running in the streets and adults buying their cookies, apples, and cheese to feed their families for the day. I saw an accessories shop and I went up to it. I was greeted by a stubby man who smiled at me. “What could I do for you young traveler?” Inside the hut were several hats and accessories that would give me certain advantages. “I need something that can increase my speed and agility.” “I’ve got a few things that can do that,” he said, walking over to a shelf that was labeled: Speed. “I have a Monkey Tail, a Booster Hat, and some Shadow Wings.” I picked out the Monkey Tail that gives the user super speed and paid the man, but I didn’t equip it yet. Seeing a blacksmith shop I looked down and saw that my tool hammer looked kind of broken. Fighting those wolves did a number on it. I started to walk over to it and was interrupted by a small child. “Hi sir, why are you alone?” he asked. Laughing, I kneeled down so he was eye level, “I’ve split from my tribe to learn new things and explore the world on my own. Then I came to your little town.” I ruffled his head as I stood up, and he ran away to play with his friends. Smiling I walked into the shop. There was a large man with a leather apron and covered in soot. “What could I do for an elf such as yourself?” “I am looking for a new weapon. This tool hammer is kind of trashy,” I said, looking at his shop. There was a large furnace on the back wall with two large billows on each side. The billows had chains coming from them that went above the furnace and hung down near it so that the blacksmith could easily heat the fire. Along the walls on each side, there were weapons of all kinds: daggers, swords, Katanas, spears, axes, bats, hammers, bows, crossbows, muskets, and even sticks. “Well, I’ve got quite an assortment, so take your pick,” he replied, gesturing to the weapons along the walls. “I am looking for a well-made crossbow and a pair of daggers, ” I told the man. Scanning the walls, I saw some daggers on the right side kind of shoved in the corner. “People don’t usually use daggers here since their range is just so small,” he said, seeing that I had found the daggers. He walked over and gestured for me to follow. There was a larger pair of daggers. They were a good weight, sharp, made from gold ore, and they had very decorated handles. There was also a shorter pair that was made of stone. It was less unique but new. Noticing that the stone daggers had a crack in them, I knew the gold ones would be a much better choice. “I’ll take the gold ones.” “Fine choice, they are a nice set of blades. And about that crossbow, there are several that I have available,” he said, walking over to the left side of the store where several bows and crossbows hung. There were several very nice sets of crossbows over there and I was kind of surprised. “Why is this town so small? It should get quite a bit of business for selling such fine quality metal work.” “Sadly, we are so far out here not many people want to take the time to travel here,” he said solemnly. “Pick whichever one you’d like, it’s on me, just tell others of our weapons wherever you go next.” “Thank you, but I can’t accept such an offer. These daggers are too well built,” I answered. “I have to insist on it, these weapons won’t get used here,” he said, smiling. “If you say so... I’ll put these to good use on my journey,” I replied. OOO I walked into another shop and bought some cookies and rice and left the town, but not before giving a cookie to that kid that I ran into before. As I continued I saw someone running towards me breathing very hard. Confused I asked, "Are you okay?" and I built a rough base to defend myself as he talked. He shakily said, "I’m Pyro. A hacker is near the river. Beware, he is coming." Undeterred, I got into the river and swam down the stream. I saw someone who shouted “I am an Angry Bagel! Come and face me!” I swam towards him and fired a few bolts at him, but he equipped his bull helmet and tried to insta-kill me. I knew that alone I was no match for because I hadn’t collected enough resources to battle him alone, and insta killers are really hard to beat even with more than one person. Then I remembered something that I had got from the village I passed through: a monkey tail that increased my speed! I equipped it and raced away from the evil beast of a bagel! Bagels are supposed to be tasty and delicious! Pursuing me still, I ran as fast as I could and I gained valuable ground on him. I soon came across a base and saw the team DAWGZ inside the base, and I cringed. Angry Bagel would take care of those beginners, I needed to help! As the beginners were being attacked I fired arrows at Angry bagel to assist DAWGZ, but angry bagel healed to hast. Frowning I ran into battle, unequipped my monkey tail, and spun my daggers out of their sheath. I slashed and cut him, but his wounds quickly closed. He wasn’t able to get many hits on me because of my elven quickness, but I knew that he would still be able to beat me eventually. I knew he had more food than I did. Angry Bagel slowly killed DAWGZ one by one, till I was the only one left. Angrily I shouted at him, “why do you mercilessly kill innocent victims with hacks! Your no better than MOOSTAFA himself!” Smiling wickedly he said, “it’s fun.” OOO I was slowly running out of food and started to give in to his taunting, but I have wiki blood in me and I couldn’t lose, but I could tactically retreat. Angry, that I was running, he yelled, “Come back so I can kill you noob!” “My name isn't noob it’s Uvron!” I told him in defiance. Hearing his fierce anger I almost wanted to let him kill me because he would hunt me down till there was no sign left of me! Even angrier he then sheathed his sword and pulled out a boost pad and rocketed towards me. I kept running and came across a Circle of stones with a small opening where I could get through. Inside there was a teleporter where I could escape! Angry Bagel was confused, but then realized what I was going to do. “Don’t you dare go inside Uvron. You’ll regret it...” The only hope of saving my skin I realized, was this slim chance of survival. I bolted for the stones and to the teleporter. As I walked inside I retorted, “My name is Uvron Swiftfoot and I’m an elf!” “NOOOOO!!!” Angry Bagel yelled as I disappeared into the amazing device. I appeared in the middle of a base and I squealed at my bad luck. Angry I yelled, “come on!” but there was no reason to yell. I was inside the Wiki tribes base. Realizing I wasn’t doomed I breathed out a breath of gratitude, “I’m saved.” But my joy came too early HerroPeople wasn’t in a good mood today, Patrik had apparently, “accidentally” tripped him earlier. Angry he attacked me mercilessly. I tried to defend myself, but I just didn’t have enough food, and I was caught off guard. ThePokegeek5000 saw what was going on and pushed Herropeople out of the way. Angrily I shouted at him, “what was that for? I was just about killed by Angry Pastry hacker! But... a portal was built in the middle of nowhere and I was saved!” I then asked to join ThePokegeek5000’s team and he accepted my request. Now I could feel relief. “What were you saying about an Angry pastry or something?” ThePokegeek5000 asked me. “He is a hacker that was chasing me in the river, but I remembered that I had a monkey tail and sprinted away. Then he had boost pads and tried to kill me; however, there was a circle of stones with a teleporter in it I walked through the door like opening and transported away. He said I would regret it ... while he had four spikes in his hands!” I answered with anger, "I despise hackers, especially four spikers" Grimly, but with excitement, he declared, “it sounds like we got a hacker on our hands, and he's a good one too.” End of part one. Hi! This is my first MooMoo story please comment below!